Shikamaru Nara
|-|Part I= |-|Chunin= |-|Part II= |-|The Last= |-|New Era= Summary Shikamaru Nara (奈良 シカマル Nara Shikamaru?) is a fictional character in the Naruto manga and anime series created by Masashi Kishimoto. He is a member of Konohagakure's Nara clan. Though lazy by nature, Shikamaru has a rare intellect that consistently allows him to prevail in combat. The responsibilities that these successes leave him with cause him frequent annoyance, but he gladly accepts them so that he may be of service to his fellow members of Team Asuma, and to prove himself to generations of the past and future. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C with explosives, Low 7-C with Shadow Possession Jutsu. | At least High 8-C with explosives, 7-C with Shadow Possession Jutsu. Name: Nara Shikamaru Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 12-13 (Part 1), 15-17 Part 2 | 32 in Boruto Classification: Human, Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation (Can manipulate his shadow to restrain, control, or attack targets), Genius Intelligence, Duplication (Can create illusionary clones with no substance), can replace himself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Surface Scaling, Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu) Attack Potency: Large Building level with explosives (Put up a good fight against Temari in the Chunin Exams), Small Town level+ with Shadow Possession Jutsu (Almost strangulated CS2 Tayuya, who should be comparable or superior to Jirobo) | At least Large Building level with explosives, Town level with Shadow Possession Jutsu (Could briefly trap Hidan with his Jutsu but lost due being low on chakra. Destroyed some of Sai Yamanaka's ink creatures) Speed: Likely High Hypersonic (Able to take Tayuya by surprise) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Hidan and was able to read his movements to trick him) Lifting Strength: Class 10 Striking Strength: Likely Large Building Class (He is usually portrayed as physically weaker than other high levels Genin, but he should still be on the same level) | Unknown. ' 'Durability: Large Building level (Capable of taking hits from Temari and getting back up) | At least Large Building level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, several meters with jutsu's and weapons. Standard Equipment: Standard ninja gear (kunai, shuriken, etc.), explosive tags, fake explosive tags, wires, flash bombs, Asuma's chakra knives. Intelligence: Genius (One of the most brilliant and tactically-inclined ninjas in the entire series. Shown many times to have come up with incredibly intricate battle plans, and followed them through. Stated to have an IQ above 200) Weaknesses: Very lazy until Asuma died, currently lacks powerful attacks. His Shadow Manipulation technique consumes large amounts of chakra and can be overpowered with enough physical force. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kagemane no Jutsu:' Allows Shikamaru to extend his shadow. Once it comes into contact with the opponent's shadow, they are forced to imitate Shikamaru's movements. Can work on multiple targets. This technique can only work for a limited amount of time. *'Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu:' Shikamaru's extended shadow takes the shape of a hand and can restrain the opponent or snap their neck. Stronger opponents can overpower this technique. *'Kagemane Shuriken no Jutsu:' Taking advantage of Asuma's chakra knives, Shikamaru will store his shadow chakra in the blades. He will target his opponent's shadow with sharp objects and can "capture" them similar to Kagemane no Jutsu. *'Kage Nui no Jutsu:' Shikamaru creates multiple shadow tendrils that are no longer bound to the ground like his other techniques. The tendrils have a piercing effect and can be used to restrain an opponent and even pick up objects and throw objects. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip Gallery File:Shikamaru1.png|Pre-Timeskip Shikamaru. File:Tumblr_inline_nemnu2YbvB1rpq66e.png|The last Shikamaru. Shikiamaru415d.PNG|Adult Shikamaru. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Parents Category:Shadow Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Surface Scalers Category:Paralysis Users